


Can You Hold Me In Your Arms?

by ZhangYuLian



Category: Avatar (2009), Code Geass, The 100 (TV), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhangYuLian/pseuds/ZhangYuLian
Summary: Sam Witwicky knew he wasn’t normal. It was especially true when he met the Autobots and won the war against the Decepticons, also saving his world from world destruction. Not long after, Fate decides to test him again with an even deadlier enemy: Praimfaya, a radioactive wave surge that will wipe the planet of all existence, and he has 365 days to save them all. The only way to save everyone is to send them out into space on the Transformers’ spaceship the Arc. Only problem is, it can only sustain life for 1500 people. Who gets to live, and who has to die? Hard decisions are never easy to make and given only a year to figure out their rescue plan, Sam must do everything in his power to ensure the survival of the human race.





	Can You Hold Me In Your Arms?

Little snippet...

* * *

 

Silence filled the hangar as they watched the horror unfold in front of them, the results of their choice displayed vividly on the screens. The air was heavy and no one moved an inch. Sam’s hand was still on the kill switch.

Suddenly, Miles grabbed Sam by the shoulder and swung him around, landing a hard punch the boy’s face. The collision between fist and face awoke the inhabitants of the room from their silent trance, now staring at fallen Samuel Witwicky picking himself up from the ground to face his blonde companion.

“You…”, Miles breathed raggedly. “Do you have any idea what you just did!?” He pointed to the screen in front of them, his body shaking with anger. “How could you do this? You just sent millions of people to their death. Innocent. People. Sam!”

Said boy turned to his friend, eyes empty and tears streaming down his face. His voice was barely a whisper. “You think I didn’t know that?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for a little bit now, thought I'd put it into writing. More to come! Thanks Ori D! :-) <3


End file.
